This invention relates generally to a safety flea collar, and specifically to an improved safety flea collar which allows for the release of the collar when an animal becomes tangled by the collar around an object to prevent strangulation of the animal.
Conventional flea collars for domestic animals such as dogs or cats provide a hazard for the animals should the collar become entangled on a bush, tree, fence or the like in that conventional flea collars have a buckle which will not release when a force is applied to the collar. The prior art shows safety collars which can be characterized as complex in construction and operation which require special eyelets, fasteners, clasps and the like for operation. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,612,129; 3,131,674; 3,011,478; 3,589,341; and 3,994,265.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies and complex construction shown in the prior art by providing a safety flea collar which functions to offer protection against parasites, such as ticks, fleas and the like, while allowing for the animal to disengage himself from the collar should it become entangled by the collar with an object. The present invention further provides for a collar of non-complex construction which may be readily fabricated and which functions without operational dependency upon complex structural interaction between particular types of moving parts, such as clamps, pins, clasps and the like.